Ouran HighSchool Host Club: Season 2!
by Hermytail
Summary: Thats right, its finialy here! All the loose ends will may tied up, new questions will be asked, and Tamaki will still be a fool. Whats not to love?  I'm working on a better summery .


AN: Soooooo…. Hi :3 This is the first OHSHC story I've stared and think I can finish xD This is the second season of Ouran High School Host Club! *applause* Yupp! And like every annoyingly amazing show, anything life-changing or something we've been waiting to happen, that happens in a last episode or movie, doesn't effects the next episode. Which means… Tamaki and Haruhi don't love each other… or don't know they do(; But don't be surprised if HaruxTama doesn't end up happening. It's more likely to be HaruxHika, HaruxKyo, or HaruxMori. But who knows. Maybe I'll do a vote… So ya, vote xD Kaoru is someone else I'm pretty willing to do, but as you can tell I prefer the bad boys (shhhh… Don't tell my mother that, she'll flip out!). Anyway, there will be 26 episodes. Then, maybe a movie? Certainly a season 3! That is, if you review enough through out this whole story ;) These chapters are going to be LONG (I hope). I'm writing this one on 1/12/12. I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead. At the endnote I'll write when I published this and… stuff. Also, ideas are VERY welcome O_O

Oh, and a few more things. OCs will be introduced, Mori and Hunny graduated and got jobs at the school (I'll explain more later), and everyone went up a year. It's the first day of summer and the Hosts went to the club so they can hangout and start planning for next year. Oh, and because of the fair last year, everyone knows Haruhi is a girl and she's growing her hair back out.

_**Ouran High School Host Club- Season 2:**_

_Kiss Kiss Fall in love! (Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

Haruhi sat in the Host Club room, talking to the guys in a (rare) normal conversation. Kaoru told a joke, causing them all to laugh. Hikaru looked at his brother, then Haruhi. He wished he could always see them laughing. Tamaki was thinking along the same lines- when it came to Haruhi, that is. Even Kyoya showed a small smile and chuckled a bit. But no one was having as much fun as Tamaki. He loved his family, and loved seeing them like this. _Almost like a real family…_

_I see you come, I watch you go,_

_You never seem to leave me though!_

Haruhi waved goodbye for the day, her backpack slung over one shoulder. They all waved back, Tamaki the most animated, Mori the least. Hunny ran forward, giving Haruhi a hug. Tamaki, looking jealous, ran forward.

_So is this love? Or hate?  
>We'll see… Your making me crazy!<em>

"Tamaki, _let go!" _

"Daddy just wants a hug goodbye, oh why are you so mean to daddy? You gave him a hug!" Tamaki whined, pointing at Hunny.

Haruhi continued to try to fight him off, the twins in the background laughing and dancing.

_Well, so much for things being normal, _Kyoya sighed to himself. While his lips didn't form a smile, his eyes were openly gleaming with happiness, only seen by Mori due to the rest of his friends being distracted.

_Inside my dreams, you'll always see._

_Well, all you'll see is you and me._

_Lady, maybe, or host_

_I find I really don't mind. _

Haruhi finally managed to escape while Tamaki stared off into space, having another dream about Haruhi dressed in something she'd never wear, and saying things she'd never say.

The twins were off in a corner, plotting. They turned and showed identical Cheshire grins behind Tamaki's back.

If I had to choose a rose

_Form this garden of romance_

_Maybe we could take this chance…_

Maybe you're my love!

The door opened right as the twins toward over Tamaki, an evil gleam in their eyes. The Host Club (minus Haruhi, who had left) looked at the new person, a girl around their age wearing a black pencil skirt, a royal blue v-neck with a black undershirt, and heeled ankle boots.

"Hello… I came to find a Mr. Souh?"

Tamaki stepped forward, holding out a rose. "Hello, my darling- how can I help you?" 

"Umm… Your father sent me. I'm a new student, from America, that will be starting here next term. He said you and your Club could help me out? Give me some vital information?" 

And that's when the introductions started. Each boy's type was described, and with each type she received a rose. Upon closer inspection she realized that most were unnatural colors. A white rose from Tamaki, a purple rose from Kyoya, a blue from Hikaru, an orange from Kaoru (she had to have explained to her who was who), a pink from Hunny, and a dark blue from Mori. She held the bouquet with wide eyes.

"Excuse me, I forgot my math book in there." Haruhi tapped the shoulder of the tan brunette.

"Oh, sorry," the new girl said, moving out of the doorframe.

"Ah, yes, and Haruhi! Our natural." Tamaki's eyes shown with pride at his love.

Haruhi smiled, also pulling out a rose, and handed it to the new girl.

And I would like to find

The twins approached the new girl,

A hand like yours to take mine

each grabbing one of her hands.

_And with one kiss_

They pulled her in close, whispering in her ear, their lips brushing against her skin.

We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!

She felt her heartbeat slow and her face heat up.

Tomorrow's far away

"We can't wait to see you tomorrow." The one with the slightly higher voice spoke first.

"I hope you'll visit us again in the Club every day. But until then…"

Let's put our hopes in today

"Lets have fun today. Since we're to show you around Japan…"

"By the way, how are you so tan? … Are you Mexican?" The one with the deeper, more naturally board-sounding voice finished.

She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the first twin again.

Just you and me in our beautiful spring

"I wonder how you'd look in amongst the cherry blossoms… That's my favorite dance we have planned, you know. The spring one. I hope you'll come." They both said at once, making the poor girl's head spin.

And we'll always fall in love-

_Again!_

She looked at the boy on her left (with the high voice). Then to the one on her right (the deeper voiced one). She turned to the other foreigner in the room, the tall, blonde haired boy with eyes so blue they were almost violet. Next to the short blonde, who also couldn't be from here. Next was the boy with the glasses. Then the tallest boy there- more a man then a boy- who had a stoic expression on his face. Then, lastly, the person who had come in last. They were wearing jeans, a plain gray shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. Their hair was just below their ears, and the new student couldn't figure out if it was a boy or a girl. She looked at her chest for some indication, and saw the slightest lump. She assumed the "natural" was a girl.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

_Maybe you're my love!_

She looked at the group.

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I lied. There will be 27 chapters, thanks to this introduction! Do you like it? I honestly didn't mean to do it. I just… started typing. And this is what I got. So, please review!

And the girl's personality is kinda based on me, kinda based on the Urban Dictionary definition of her name. Also, as the story goes on, vote on whom you think she should be with! Haruhi's pairing is more important, though. She'll find her love first, since (though she is dense) she's been here longer.

Oh, and this is four pages long! WOO HOO! *totally cheated XD*

**Typed: 1/12/12**

**Published: 2/20/12**


End file.
